The Name Game
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: It shouldn't be this difficult to find a suitable name when becoming a grandparent, but Yoko absolutely needs to find the perfect name. Even if it stresses out the entire family.


**DGG: Oh, Lovely Readers. I'm a sucker for Fruitshipping. (and Apple, Fallenangel, and Predatorshipping. All of it...)**

 **Anyway. I don't really know how or why I thought of this. I just felt that Yoko would absolutely hate the name "Grandma" for herself, and this somehow happened. It has like four or five different endings because I could not find a good way to end this. I may turn one of the other endings into its own tiny story.**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V or any of its characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you guys figured out what you want the baby to call you yet?" Yuzu asked her in-laws.

Yoko had invited the entire family over for dinner, and now that the meal was over, everyone reconvened in the family room. Yusho and Yoko promptly took their respective seats on the couch, with Yuzu claiming the cushion to Yoko's right side. Yuya sat on the arm beside his wife, much to his mother's chagrin, while Yuzu's father sat in an armchair near Yusho.

"I don't know. Have you figured out what we're going to call the baby?" Yoko raised an eyebrow.

Yuzu cast her eyes downward as she rubbed her burgeoning stomach.

"No…"

"Okay. Well, we'll figure out our names as soon as you name your daughter."

"No! You guys need proper titles!" Yuzu whined. "You keep getting stuff for her, and I have no way of actually identifying you for her! Like the other day when you made a batch of cookies and said they were for the baby, all I could say was, 'Look. Your grandmother-that-doesn't-want-to-be-called-that made you some yummy cookies.' It's stressing me out! Don't stress me out! I'm way too pregnant for that!"

"Calm down, Yuzu. It's okay," Yuya rubbed her back.

"You're taking your sweet time finding a name for the baby," Yoko pointed out with a shrug. "Yusho and I are just doing the same."

"No. You're doing the same," Yusho corrected. "I picked out a name. You're the picky one, Darling."

"Shut up. Back me up here," the blonde woman hit her husband's arm as he snickered.

The pink-haired entertainment duelist threw her head back and huffed, already regretting what she was about to say.

"Would it help you guys if I said that she might have a name?" offered Yuzu.

"Does she really?" Skip, Yuzu's father, sat up in his chair.

"Don't hold back. Let's hear it!" grinned Yusho.

Yuzu grimaced.

"I said she _might_. I didn't say she did."

"So what's the name she might have?" queried Yoko.

"No! It's a surprise!"

"What a coincidence!" the blonde woman gasped. "So are our names."

"No! You're going to make me cry. Don't do this to me," Yuzu whimpered as she rested her head on Yuya's side.

"Honestly, Yoko, why can't you just come to terms with being called 'Grandma'?" asked Skip.

"Excuse me?" she glared at the male. "Have you seen me? I'm far too young and pretty to be called 'Grandma'. So that's out of the question. And Yusho can't be called 'Grandpa' because I'm far too young to be married to a grandpa."

"I'm going to let the baby call me 'Grandpa'…" Skip frowned.

"And that's fine, Skip. I'm not married to you, so you can have the baby call you whatever you want!"

"So what are you going for here?" Skip raised an eyebrow. "Is the baby going to call you 'Aunt Yoko'?"

"No!" Yuzu sat up in protest. "Absolutely not!"

"No, I don't want her to call me that. I just…I'm not a grandma. Grandmas have gray hair, and little half-moon glasses, and are hunkered over…and are old."

"No one said she had to call you 'Grandma', Mom," Yuya frowned. "She can call you whatever you want."

"I honestly don't know many other names for a grandma," admitted Yusho.

"Other than 'Nana', that is. Oh! Skip, you called your grandma 'Gram', right?"

"I did," the other male nodded.

"And I called my grandma 'Grammy'," added Yuzu.

"Yeah, no. None of those names are gonna fly with me," Yoko shook her head. "They all make me cringe. I am not old enough to be called any of those names."

"Age has nothing to do with it, Yoko," Skip spoke. "The baby…"

"The baby is not going to call me any of those things, and if she does, I will set her and whoever told her it was okay straight."

"Yusho, you said you thought of a name," Yuzu cut in.

"Yes," he nodded. "I want to be a pappy, but my wife is unsure."

"It's just…I don't know. It has to sound good with the name I choose," Yoko shrugged.

"For the record, I like 'Pappy'," said Yuzu. "Keep it on the table."

Yuya nodded in agreement.

"You see? The kids like it," Yusho nudged his wife.

"I tentatively like it, Yusho," she patted his knee.

"The internet could probably help," Yuya suggested.

"Yeah. I have to be able to call you guys something other than 'Your Dad's Parents'," Yuzu nodded.

"But that has such a ring to it," Yoko teased, causing Yuzu to pout.

"Okay," Yusho took out his phone. "Let's settle this once and for all, shall we? Let's see. What should I look up? Since Yoko is pickier than I am – "

"It has to be right, Yusho!"

" – then I'll search for alternative names for grandmas. Ah. Here's a list that popped right up. And it includes grandpa-names, too."

"Like what?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, she already vetoed this first name, but we could be 'Nana and Papa' – "

"Papa? That's a dad-name," Yuya crinkled his nose.

"Uh, not if you use it for grandfathers, Son," Yusho winked and clicked his tongue.

Yuya exchanged glances with his wife.

"Let's see. Where was I? Ah. Or we could be 'Mawmaw and Pawpaw', 'Savta and Saba' – "

"What the hell is that?" Yoko demanded.

"I don't know. There's also 'Geema and Geepa', Bomma and Bonpa', or 'Nonna and Nonno'," he finished.

"What the hell were even half of those?" Yoko raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I was just reading a list," the man spoke in defense.

"Well, I'm gonna say no to all of that."

"Why are you so picky, Mom?" sighed Yuya.

Yoko shot her son a steely glare.

"Did you actually like any of those choices?"

"I mean…Mawmaw and Pawpaw were okay…and Geema and Geepa were sorta cute…"

"Really? Do I look like a Mawmaw?"

"…No?" he winced.

"Keep looking, Yusho," the woman ordered.

"Way ahead of you, Darling," he scrolled through another list. He snorted. "We could be 'Mormor and Morfar'."

"What?" Yuzu made a face.

"Are you making up words?" Yoko asked.

"No. It's right here," he showed his wife.

"It's says those names literally translate to 'mother's mother', and 'mother's father'. I don't think that applies to us, Dear."

"You're right," blinked Yusho. "Hey, Skip. You could always be 'Morfar'."

"I think I'll stick with 'Grandpa', thanks," the other male shook his head.

"Good call, Dad," Yuzu gave him a thumbs up.

"You could be a Lola," Yusho suggested.

Yoko sneered.

"How about not?"

"We could be 'Lolly and Pop'."

"Really, Yusho?"

"What?" the man blinked.

"Lolly. Pop. Lollipop."

"Oh," he chuckled.

"If Sora has kids one day, they should definitely call you that," Yuya snickered.

"Or not," Yoko shook her head. "Next."

"We could just be 'Gpa and Gma'."

"Well, that's stupid. No."

"Ooh! I could be 'Grampy'!" Yusho grinned.

"No! I don't want to be married to a grampy. I'd rather you be a pappy. You are terrible at picking names!"

Yusho chuckled.

"Okay. Oh! You could be 'Busia', and…wow," his eyes widened. "I can't even pronounce that."

"Why? What is it?" his wife raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. It says it's pronounced as 'jah-jah'," he read. "But guess how it's spelled."

Yoko furrowed her brows as she peered at the screen.

"I'm guessing weird by the look on Mom's face," noted Yuya.

"D-Z-I-A-D-Z-I-A," he spelled. "Dziadzia."

"Wow. It's…definitely unique," Yuzu deadpanned.

"Yes. Not only will the baby not be able to say it, but she won't be able to spell it, either. Perfect."

"I think you need to find a new list," suggested Yoko.

"Yeah," Skip agreed. "That one's…interesting, to say the least."

"Okay," Yusho clicked to a different site. "The popular grandma names here are mostly everything Yoko hates already. The only alternate names on here that she hasn't vetoed yet are 'Mimi', 'Nanny', and 'Oma'."

"You knew those would be vetoed before you even said them," she narrowed her eyes.

"That I did, Darling. Oh! She could call me 'Granddad'. Does that sound sophisticated? Is that fancy?"

"Is…that what you're going for?"

"I don't know what I'm going for. You're the one who has to approve of my name," he pointed out. "Look, Yoko. 'Pappy' is on the popular list."

The woman sighed.

"Dad really likes that name," Yuya smiled.

"Obviously," Yoko huffed. "Could we keep looking for something to call me, please?"

"But of course, my love," Yusho scrolled through the links again. "Here's a list of Southern grandma names. Let's see what's in here. Ha! 'Darling' is on the list. Well, there you go. I've been calling you that since before we were even married. Who knew I've been calling you 'Grandma' all these years."

Yoko swatted his arm in annoyance as he snickered.

"There are kids out there who actually call their grandma 'Darling'?" Yuzu crinkled her nose.

"There must be," Yusho continued scrolling through the list. "She could call you 'Bunny'."

"What the hell, Yusho?" Yoko shoved him.

"Or 'GamGam'," he laughed.

"Hell no! Start picking things that are actually decent."

"Hold on. There's 'Lala', 'Lovie', 'Grandmama', 'Mamoo'. Aw. She could just call you 'Mine'."

"Is…is this list even legit? Is it a joke, Yusho?" Yoko placed her hands on her hips.

"Here you go," he showed her the screen. "Since you say you're not old enough for the moniker of 'Grandma', then she can just call you 'Sissy'."

Yoko chuckled.

"No," came Yuzu's stern answer. "It has to be an actual grandma-name."

"It's all right. I was just kidding," her father-in-law spoke.

"At this rate, our granddaughter will just have to call you 'Yoko'," Skip leaned on the arm of the chair.

"No!" Yuzu whined. "Pick something!"

Yuya wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Yoko, you're upsetting our daughter-in-law," Yusho pointed.

"Gimme that," Yoko plucked the phone from her husband's grasp and grimaced as she scrolled through the list. "'Cookie', 'Mimsy', 'Gaga', 'Honey'. These are all terrible names. The South needs to quit drinking."

"So find a different list. No one's forcing you to pick from that one," Yusho laughed.

"I think I'm abou – " the woman suddenly gasped. "Wait!"

"What?" Yuya furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did you find?" asked Yusho as everyone else perked up.

"Be honest. What do you think of this name?" she showed her husband the screen.

The man placed a thoughtful hand on his chin.

"Hm. It's hip, it's now, and it makes you sound young and not decrepit like 'Grandma' apparently does."

"You mean it?" the woman batted her eyelashes.

"Yes," he pulled her into his side. "And I believe it goes well with the aforementioned 'Pappy'."

"I guess," she kissed him.

"Leave it to my parents to suddenly get all lovey just because of a name…" Yuya closed his eyes with an embarrassed grimace.

"But it's a good one," Yusho grinned.

"So…what is it?" Skip finally asked.

"Gigi," Yoko smiled.

"Aw. I like it," grinned Yuzu. "Gigi and Pappy."

"It has a lovely ring to it," Yusho gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Yay! Now you have names for all your grandparents," Yuzu rubbed her belly.

"Well, that process was painstaking," Skip noted.

"But at least it's over," pointed out Yusho.

"Actually," Yoko began. "Maybe we should find a better name for you, Skip."

"What! No!" he gaped.

"I'm not sure I can admit to being friends with a grandpa," she shrugged.

"Hey! I am not changing my name! I'm going to be a grandpa; therefore, the baby is going to call me 'Grandpa'!"

"I don't know. I just think there are better names out there."

"Yusho, talk some sense into your wife!"

"Oh, no. I'm not getting into this. You're on your own this time," Yusho held up his hands.

"What!" Skip exclaimed. "You're my best friend! You're supposed to have my back!"

"But Yoko's my wife, and I can't stand up against her. You know this."

"Our parents are crazy," Yuzu whispered to Yuya as their parents continued to banter.

"Yeah," he chuckled as he reached down and placed his hands on her stomach. "But they all care about each other. There's a lot of love in our family. And there's no doubt that there's already a lot of love for the baby."

"It's true," Yuzu placed her hands overtop of Yuya's. "She has a gigi, a pappy, and a grandpa – "

"Not to mention us, and our counterparts, and all our other friends."

"Yeah. She's a lucky girl."

* * *

 **DGG: Fun Fact! "Gigi" and "Pappy" are the names that my sister and her husband chose for themselves when my nephew and his girlfriend had a baby!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
